<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Kai Runs Out of Tea and Narrowly Escapes Becoming a Homestuck by Floofiest_Thrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254653">In Which Kai Runs Out of Tea and Narrowly Escapes Becoming a Homestuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofiest_Thrush/pseuds/Floofiest_Thrush'>Floofiest_Thrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle Cats (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Gen, Out Of Context Party, Tea, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floofiest_Thrush/pseuds/Floofiest_Thrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai runs out of tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Kai Runs Out of Tea and Narrowly Escapes Becoming a Homestuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, Kai was existing and being the best, as she often does. However, on this particular day, <br/>
Kai found that she was out of tea. This was a problem because Kai wanted to drink tea today.<br/>
And it was through this misfortune that motivated our glorious queen to go on the hunt for tea. She approached the store. It seemed safe enough.</p><p>However, behind the automatic doors there was<br/>
a small weasel type creature. Normally weasels were fine, but this one had 8 spider-like legs, which definitely wasn't normal. Kai wondered if this could be Her evil aunt: Vriska Homestuck. She recalled a faint memory from kittenhood in which Vriska had stolen all of her tea! Well, not this time! Kai rushed past Vriska, tripping the large Spiderweasel. She kept running until she reached the tea aisle.</p><p>Kai paused to observe the choice of teas she could chose from. Green tea was her favorite but she was kind of in the mood for chamomile today... Then she remembered she was being chased and grabbed some tea at random before sprinting off. Glorious queen Kai raced off to the self-check-out. She held her debit card at ready as Vriska's footsteps echoed through the supermarket behind her.</p><p>She swiped the tea. The machine was being difficult. "Please scan your item again." It replied in its hollow voice. Kai did indeed scan again, and after a few more attempts, the tea was paid for and she ran as fast as she could back to the guild in an attempt to lose Vriska. Kai glanced backwards.</p><p>Vriska was close on her heels. Quickly, Kai transformed into a wolf and raced towards the forest by the guild. She could lose Variska in there. She ducked and dodged around trees until the footfalls behind her subsided, and eventually she made it back to the guild. She took on her regular cat form as she did, and had some tea. It was a good day. The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>